Suspension legs are frequently used for carrying wheels of a vehicle. These suspension legs are during operation of the vehicle subjected to atmospheric influences. They are therefore provided with corrosion-resistant coatings.
A frequently used type of suspension legs comprises a bracket at the lower end of the leg. This bracket surrounds a major part of the circumference of the container of the suspension leg and has two terminal portions which define a gap therebetween. In this gap there is inserted a U-shaped insert such that the steering knuckle can be inserted within the gap between the side portions of the U-shaped insert member. The bottom portion of the U-shaped insert member is accordingly adjacent to a wall portion of the container member. Between this bottom portion and the container member interspaces can occur in which water can collect. This water can attack the metallic material of the suspension leg.